This invention relates to the hair revitalization of mammals and, more particularly, to the use of novel 2,2-dimethylpropanediol derivatives for purposes of hair revitalization.
Conventionally, hair revitalizing tonic compositions containing various components such as certain vitamins, amino acids, female hormones, and plant extracts having a vasodilative effect or an anti-inflammatory effect have been used for the prophylaxis and treatment of alopecia or, prevention or treatment of hair loss. Moreover, a variety of other compounds have also been proposed for use as active ingredients, but they are not always satisfactory from the viewpoint of efficacy. Meanwhile, a large number of 2-substituted glycerol derivatives having antiallergic and anti-inflammatory effects have been synthesized (see, for example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication No. 501612/'91), and much attention is focused on their excellent effects.
However, there is a still continuing need for a more excellent hair revitalizing tonic composition. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair revitalizing tonic composition containing, among others, a chemically synthesized compound having a hair growth promotion or stimulation effect, as well as the use of such a compound in a hair revitalizing method.